


Funny Things Are Everywhere

by Agent25



Series: One Love for the Heart [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Panther (2018) Spoilers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent25/pseuds/Agent25
Summary: T’Challa cursed loudly as he caught sight of his secret shame. “I told her to delete that footage!”“I thought…” Bucky broke out into wild laughter again, tears streaming down his cheeks as he forced the words out, “That cats always land on their feet!”





	Funny Things Are Everywhere

_Beep._

Bucky groaned as he was rudely jolted into consciousness. He immediately clamped his eyes shut, but it was too late, he was irrevocably awake. Shattered beams of sunlight were filtering into the spacious bedroom, beckoning the day forward. A soft breeze was wafting in through the open windows, making the translucent curtains dance joyfully as they tangled together. As the bedroom was located near to the Royal Gardens, he could hear the cacophony of animal cries from Shuri’s lively menagerie. An elephant’s high pitched trumpeting followed by the numerous war cries of a Conspiracy of lemurs echoed throughout the bedroom.

Bucky grumbled as he stretched out across the softest, most luxurious bed he had ever had the pleasure of cocooning in. Honestly, he could die a happy man in this bed, sheltered with numerous pillows and covered in silken sheets that felt remarkable against the bare skin of his legs.

The only thing he needed was his king…

With eyes still stubbornly shut, he threw his arm to the side, seeking out the familiar body of his bedmate. He searched futilely for several moments before he begrudgingly opened his eyes to find the other side of the bed disappointingly empty. By the coolness of the mattress and the orderly way the sheets were tucked in, it was apparent that Bucky had been alone for a while.

Oh, right. T’Challa had an early morning meeting with the Taifa Ngao.

That didn’t stop Bucky from pouting as he rolled himself into T’Challa’s space, burying his nose into his partner’s pillow and exhaling deeply, his body relaxing as the recognizable scent filled his nostrils.

If he couldn’t sleep in with his boyfriend, sleeping in with his boyfriend’s pillow would have to do.

It was just as Bucky’s body was easing back into an tranquil, sleep-like daze that his peace was once again shattered.

_Beep._

“Fuckin’ really?” he groaned miserably as he resigned himself to his waking state. He flopped onto his back, head tilting towards his bedside table where the source of his agony resided.

His Kimoyo Beads rested there innocuously, the Communication Bead lit up with an incoming text message.

“The world better be endin’…” he grouched to himself as he reached for the bracelet and slipped it onto his right wrist as he activated the Communication Bead.

Honestly, he shouldn’t have been surprised to see that the crazy person texting him so early in the morning was none other than Shuri.

It would figure. The young genius lived for torturing her brother’s partner.

That was fine with Bucky because he gave as good as he got. Ever since their epic prank war that had divided the Dora Milaje and nearly altered the Golden City forever, T’Challa claimed the two acted more like siblings than even he and Shuri did. He still didn’t know if that was a compliment or not. With T'Challa one never knew. 

So it was only with slight trepidation that Bucky brought up Shuri’s message as it displayed itself neatly in the air above him.

_I’m officially your new favorite person for sending you this._

_P.S. You’re welcome._

Bucky quirked an eyebrow before realizing a video attachment was also embedded in the message. With a wave of his metallic hand the video came to life right in front of his eyes.

Bucky narrowed his eyes as he watched it. It was a recording of Shuri’s lab from some time ago. From the musical laughter he accurately guessed that Shuri was the one recording, secretly if the way the video shimmied this way and that, as if trying to stay out of sight of the unsuspecting prey.

Her prey being T’Challa.

The Wakandan king was cloaked regally in a black dashiki as he stood before several renderings of his famed Black Panther suit.

 _"Go on,”_ Shuri urged slyly, still not in frame, _“Strike it.”_

T’Challa did as he was told and the middle mannequin went flying back. Shuri squawked with displeasure as she ran towards her precious suit, picking it up and lugging it back towards her brother. She set it back down with a huff and once again ordered him to hit the suit.

Bucky really didn’t see what was so… _whoa!_

Bucky watched with wide eyes as T’Challa wound up for a fierce kick, landing it firmly in the torso of the Vibranium suit. A burst of kinetic energy burst through the pristine lab, sending T’Challa flying back several feet as he landed as a heap on the floor.

The king sputtered for several moments before turning fierce eyes towards the camera.

_“Delete the footage!”_

The video feed cut out, leaving Bucky in shocked silence.

It didn’t last long.

Laughter escaped him without a second thought as his chest burst elatedly. He had to sit up as his body convulsed with loud, rambunctious laughter that rebounded throughout the bed chambers.

God, that was hysterical. He needed to watch it again, and again, and again. The video only grew more outlandishly funny with every subsequent re-watch.

He was on his tenth viewing, this time watching it in glorious slow-mo as the bedroom doors opened and T’Challa appeared.

The king stared at the sight of his lover hunched over, chest rumbling with laughter as the video continued playing out in midair.

T’Challa cursed loudly as he caught sight of his secret shame. “I told her to delete that footage!”

“I thought…” Bucky broke out into wild laughter again, tears streaming down his cheeks as he forced the words out, “That cats always land on their feet!”  

“Panther help me.” T’Challa murmured underneath his breath as he stalked silently to the foot of their bed. He gazed imploringly down at his partner who was still chocking on wheezing chuckles.

“I do not imagine that I can persuade you to delete it?” he attempted as Bucky shook his head, long bed hair slapping his cheeks.

“Not on your life, doll.”

“Really?” T’Challa inquired with flashing eyes as he began crawling up the bed, watching with satisfaction as Bucky’s Adam’s apple bobbed nervously at the king’s nearness.

“There is nothing I can offer?” he asked, hand reaching up to graze Bucky’s five o’clock shadow. The former assassin let out a shuddering breath as he leaned into the gentle touch of his lover.

“Maybe,” Bucky conceded before wagging a finger at T’Challa, “But it’ll cost ya!”

T’Challa smiled with gleaming teeth as he leaned closer. “I think we can come to an acceptable arrangement.”

And with that the video was forgotten…for the time being.

 

+++

 

Shuri was tucked away in her lab, creating greatness as always when her Kimoyo Beads lit up with a new text message.

With a fancy flourish of her fingers, the message appeared before her. It was only three words.

_Favorite. Person. Ever._

Shuri giggled aloud as she read it. With a swipe of her hand the message disappeared as she got back to her inventions.

Bucky wasn’t too bad.

For a broken white boy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your guys' feedback!


End file.
